


Full of Life (Korrasami)

by darkness (flower_child)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_child/pseuds/darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is sleeping over at Asami's when Korra lets it slip she's never kissed anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Life (Korrasami)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place circa book 1-2 when Mako and Korra are dating, but Korra and Asami are friends.

"I definitely thought a sleepover at your house would involve more nail-painting," Korra laughed. She looked at the clock: 1:35am. She'd been at Asami's since 7, after they went out to dinner. It was nice to have a girl friend to have sleepovers and talk with; she'd never had anything of the sort growing up in that compound in the Southern Water Tribe.

"C'mon!" Asami punched Korra lightly on the shoulder. "Who do you think I am?" 

They were sitting in Asami's room (one of them, anyway), and looking at some magazines, Korra with  _Earthbender Weekly_ , just for the hell of it, and Asami with some smart person engineer magazine. 

Korra flipped the page and saw 'Quiz! See which  _sensational_ Fire Ferrets brother you'd be best matched with!' She burst out laughing. "Asami, you've gotta take this quiz."

Asami shifted her eyes to Korra's magazine and also started giggling. "Read me the questions."

"Number one," Korra said in a mock-television announcer voice. "Would your perfect date be...a night on the town, or at your  _favorite_ noodles place?"

"Are they saying Mako can't like noodles?" Asami said, bemused. She was already five steps ahead of the question. 

Korra rolled her eyes. " _Just go with it._ "

Grinning, Asami said, "Fine. Put me down for the town or whatever."

Korra burned a hole in the magazine at 'night on the town.' 

"You're literally going to set the house on fire." Asami batted at the small stream of smoke coming from the burn mark. 

Korra stuck her tongue out. "Question two: What kind of bender would you be? This is literally so dumb, who besides earthbenders would read  _Earthbender Weekly."_

Asami squinted at Korra.

"I'm not just an earthbender!" Korra said indignantly.

"Put me down for firebender, what the hell." Asami scanned an article about new portable communication devices, coughing in response to the new burn hole in her magazine.

Korra shrugged innocently. "What if I forget what your answer was to a question?"

Asami couldn't be irritated with those gorgeous—no, very friend-like blue eyes. 

 

Several questions and a room full of smoke later, Korra exclaimed, "Your perfect Fire Ferret is....Pabu!"

" _What?_ I literally dated Mako. What is this shit ass quiz?”

“ _Your face,”_ Korra laughed uncontrollably. “No, I’m just messing with you, you got Mako.”

“You’re damn right, I got Mako.”

There was another quiz in an issue of _Earthbender Weekly_ (which was now firmly placed in her magazine archives never to be seen again) that asked the question, ‘Which avatar would most like to take _you_ out on a date?!”

Of course, Asami had taken it, not for any reason other than she was a vapid 20-something who had nothing better to do with her time…or so she told herself. Out of the past five avatars, she’d gotten Korra as a result. But that was just because they were best friends. Of course they’d be similar. That’s stupid to think that Korra would _actually_ take her on a date. Those quizzes were pieces of shit.

Who would want to date Avatar Roku’s crusty old ass anyway?

“So,” Asami said, turning to face Korra with that best friend-ish look that said tell-me-things she’d mastered with so many best friends, “how’s it going with Mako?”

Korra blushed visibly. “I mean, we don’t have to talk about _him,_ it’s our sleepover.”

Asami scanned Korra. Was she trying to save her the embarrassment of talking about an ex?  Or something else?

“I want to know!” Asami exclaimed. Too much? Maybe.

Korra grinned. “Okaayy, I mean we go on dates and stuff, catch bad guys, it isn’t really very eventful.”

“Have you two kissed?”

At this, Korra’s eyes became somewhat afraid. She shook her head. “I’ve never kissed anyone.”

“ _Never?”_ Asami said incredulously.

Korra shrugged. “I’ve spent the last seventeen years in a compound, and the White Lotus guards aren’t particularly datable.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Very true.”

“What? How many guys have you kissed?”

Asami was silent for a moment, a look of concentration on her face. “Fourteen,” she said slowly. “No, thirteen.”

“Holy shit, Asami! You’re gettin’ it!” Korra shoved her friend playfully. “Who and when was the first?”

“I was eleven, I want to say,” Asami began. “I was just ‘dating’ some kid from school, like you know how little kids date, and he kissed me. It was really pretty awkward, but you know.” She shrugged.

“I’m actually kind of scared of kissing,” Korra admitted in a small voice.

Asami laughed, then immediately felt bad at the look on Korra’s face. “You’re telling me that you can master all four elements, fight the biggest and baddest of Republic City, but you’re afraid to kiss your boyfriend?”

Korra grinned in spite of herself. “Yeah.”

Asami glanced at the clock. 2:15. Getting late. But also to the time when, if they could be persuaded correctly, people will tell you almost anything.

Korra stretched out on her back. “You’re probably, like, an expert at kissing,” she ruminated.

Asami shrugged. “I’m a fair kisser.”

Suddenly, Korra sat up straight. “You could show me.”

Asami’s entire face went completely red. “You-I-wait-Korra-kiss-oh-ah-“

Korra grinned and crawled over to Asami. “I know you want to.”

Asami couldn’t speak words. All she knew was that the moment she’d been waiting for since the second she’d seen Korra was here. Her brain went into autopilot as she planted her lips on Korra’s, running her hands through her long hair.

Korra was shocked at how much she was enjoying kissing Asami. The veteran was moving slowly, but not too much so, always keeping Korra guessing. Korra seized Asami’s waist because that was what seemed like the right thing to do. She loved the feeling of Asami’s hands in her hair, and shivered as she ran them down her body. She’d heard of people “making out,” and she assumed this must be it.

Asami climbed on top of Korra so she was straddling her against the wall of her bedroom. Korra hit the wall with a bump, but neither of them seemed to care.

“Now you’ve kissed someone,” Asami breathed, momentarily taking her lips off of Korra’s.

“Now I want to do it more,” Korra said hungrily.

“You’ve got it.”

Korra began undoing the buttons of Asami’s maroon uniform as the latter pressed her closer against the wall. Finally, she got all the buttons free and breathlessly ripped the shirt off of Asami. This was the first time she’d seen a girl in just her bra, and it turned her on in a way no boy had ever. Hesitantly, Korra put her hands back around Asami’s now naked waist, Asami’s hair flowing out all around her. Before she knew it, Asami was pulling at the hem of Korra’s own shirt. She should’ve worn a sexier bra, but all of a sudden, she didn’t care. Korra pushed Asami backwards onto the floor so that she was now on top of her, grinding their bodies together in a way neither of them had experienced before.

Asami had never kissed any boy this passionately; nobody had ever made her feel this right, and she had never wanted to make anyone else feel so full of life she could hardly stay in her own body. She loved the feeling of Korra’s hair on her face, her muscular body all over her own. Asami could feel the lipstick she’d so artfully put on this morning smudged everywhere. She decided to make it her life’s mission to kiss every inch of Korra, make her lipstick touch every piece of her skin.

As she was running her hands up and down Korra’s spine and hair, Asami stopped at Korra’s bra and fingered the clasp. She felt Korra’s breath catch against her mouth, and Asami pulled away for a moment.

“Don’t say yes unless you really want me to do it, Korra,” Asami whispered, her eyes pleading for Korra to make the right decision.

Korra swallowed, then said, “Not yet.”

Asami nodded, and her fingers left the clasp to continue dancing across Korra’s spine.

Their kisses became slower and deeper, and Asami wondered how she could ever have thought a boy pleased her. The feeling of Korra’s breasts against her own was indescribable, and it took her breath away. She heard Korra moan softly as Asami’s mouth moved from Korra’s, down the side of her face and to her neck. She kissed Korra’s collarbone, her eyes closed, letting her body take her where she’d always dreamed of going.

Korra shifted her weight from her hands to her knees and began stroking Asami’s torso as Asami kissed her neck and collar. All other thoughts were obliterated from her mind, besides _Asami_. She didn’t know she wanted her until she had her here, touching every part of her. The fire that seemed to be pumping through her veins was ever-present, and she never wanted it to die.

 

Several more minutes passed, and Asami and Korra were lying together on the floor, Asami with Korra’s arms around her.

“Thank you,” Korra whispered. It was the only thing that seemed right to say, after her whole body had been lit up so inexplicably. The only thing it felt was right.

“I should thank you,” Asami responded quietly. “It’s an indescribable relief to have your feelings validated, especially when they’re“—Korra could sense Asami biting her lip—“unconventional.”

Korra chuckled. “I think the pair of us are about as unconventional as you can get.”

Asami smiled stroked Korra’s hand with her own thumb. “We could paint our nails now if you want.”

“Anything for you,” Korra replied softly, grinning in spite of herself.


End file.
